Memorial
by Tevlek
Summary: Ironhide and the Twins are given the memorial they deserve and Mikaela is allowed to attend. This is not a getting back together fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Before anyone reads this I want to warn you. This story is purely fan made and so not everything is going to be accurate to the movie-verse, G-1 verse, etc. I am only building this off of a love for the movies and series. So forgive the errors in facts, characters, etc. As I said, this is purely fan made with Hasbro's characters. Also, there will be a lot of jumping around between time lines.**

* * *

><p><strong>POST REVENGE OF THE FALLENPRE DARK OF THE MOON**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, what are ya doin'?" Wheelie shouted as Mikaela stuffed him into the cage.<p>

"Shut up!" she snapped, grabbing Brains by his fiber optics and throwing him in as well, hurriedly shutting the door and snapping on the padlock. Even while she was convincing, she felt the eyes on her as she set the cage into the box and taped it shut, wishing she could mute their protesting voices and curses they shouted up at her. "Shut up, shut up! I'm sending you to Sam!" she snapped, slapping the box with her hands before dropping into a crouch beside the box and gripping the sides of it, leaning her head against the side of it while the miniature Autobot converts continued to rant. She slapped the side of it again but this time her face screwed up into an emotional mess similar to when she feared for her life and the lives of the others in Mission City.

She couldn't tell them, she had to get them out of there. Sam had a place in Washington D.C. he could keep them safe since he was much closer to the rest of the Autobots than she was now that he told everyone she dumped him. But that was how it was supposed to be; otherwise everyone would have been in danger. Not that the world would ever be out of danger. The fact was that Mikaela couldn't do anything to tell them what was happening, and she had to convince them she didn't want to be a part of their world anymore, otherwise…

Pushing herself up, she rubbed at her eyes briefly, fighting off the weakness and hardening herself as she was used to doing. Since Sam brought out her real side, Mikaela didn't play the part of trophy wife to anyone and always spoke her mind and opinion whenever she needed to but this time, this time she had to rely on her previous years of acting like everything was fine and she was an idiot all over again. Sighing, she kicked the box for good measure and drug it onto the trolley, tilting it back and rolling it out of the garage where she handed it over to one of the guys, slapping a handful of bills onto the top. "Mail this off for me, will you?" she glanced up at him briefly before walking around them and going to one of the cars to pour over its contents and hopefully, keep herself from bawling her eyes out like a wimp.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The human girl has sent off the traitors Wheelie and Brain to the boy Sam Whitwicky and thanks to her efforts to push away Whitwicky; the Autobots had fallen from contact with her. Well, that was all well and good; they didn't need the human female anyway. There were more pressing matters to deal with and while she might have thought she was saving them by breaking contact from them, they would always be able to find the Autobots and their human allies again. Soundwave made sure of that.<p>

Starscream found the efforts of Mikaela Banes laughable. She was just a human, hardly worth the time to even step on. All she did was bring them all together closer into an area they could all be destroyed in. That is, if Megatron would make a move and destroy them all. Unfortunately, their escape from Egypt resulted in little accomplishment and while they found assistance in the slobbering Igor to keep the hatchlings they saved alive, their army was still scattered across the wretched rock. Megatron was not making his move and neither was he sharing his plans even though he spoke of having them to himself and vaguely to his underling.

Such were the lives of the Decepticons…

* * *

><p><strong>POST DARK OF THE MOON<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Sam?"

"Mikaela?"

"Yeah, it's me."

There was a sudden clatter on the other end of the line and Mikaela rose an eyebrow at the sound but after a brief scuffle on the other end of the line, Sam's voice returned. "Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know, but that's kind of understandable, Sam. I was a bitch the last time we talked." She ran a hand over her hair, sitting down on her couch as she stared at the newspaper her father had left behind during his visit.

"Yeah, that's true. But, you know, you were dumping me hard and brutally at the time but hey, that's understandable." He rambled, showing that he was nervous but Mikaela ended up smiling at the receiver anyway, shutting her eyes and picturing him in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest to try and look like he was cool and collected but actually appeared to be hugging himself.

"I saw you on the news. It's different not being there when these things happen. It almost feels like it's all not real until you see Decepticons driving through the streets." She opened her eyes, recalling the patrolling alien vehicles rolling through the streets while she did nothing but make sure her dad was safe and hide out with him in the garage among the broken down vehicles and spare parts. The entire time they passed through she knew that somewhere the Autobots were fighting them in another battle that tested the mettle of each machine and human involved. And then she saw the news, watching the Autobot shuttle lifting off from NASA and shooting into the skies. The sight of it brought tears to her eyes as she watched earth's final hope fly away and then Starscream appeared, blowing it out of the sky.

Mikaela wept that day. She cried for hours, unaware of the Autobots hiding within the booster rocket and splashing down into the Atlantic where they made their way stealthily up to Chicago to take the battle to the fortified city of Decepticons. She didn't know until it was all over and the Decepticons fled the streets, proving that they had been beaten once more and all without her around. It was a harsh blow to know that she wasn't needed, and it didn't help when a newsteam caught footage of Sam running for a blond woman and embracing her. She shut the television off at that moment and did not turn it on again until recently when she turned it on once more to see Sam speaking at a press conference in Washington D.C. announcing he was the head of communications between the Autobots and the World Leaders.

"You look good in a suit." She commented, smiling again.

"Thanks. My girlfriend picked it out for me." He bragged. Mikaela shook her head slowly, sagging into the couch, "Sam, Lennox called me this morning. He said that they're holding a memorial service for Ironhide and the Twins. Optimus gave the okay that I could go but I wanted to make sure you didn't mind me showing up."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and a murmur of voices. Mikaela could imagine who he was talking to but pushed it out of her mind, waiting for him to give her the final word on whether or not she would be allowed to attend. Ironhide was a friend to her as well and she would honor his memory whether they permitted her on the site or not. She would linger outside of it and catch glimpses of it if she had to but so many Autobots had been sacrificed for their race's sake. She would honor them no matter how far out of contact they became.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind. We're adults; we can handle it, right?"

Mikaela nodded, "Oh yes, of course. No awkwardness here. This is for Ironhide and the Twins, it isn't about us."

"That's right, it's not about us."

"Good…so I'll see you there then."

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll see you there."

She hung up first, sighing as she let her head fall back against the couch. For being the first time she talked to him since two years ago, she thought it went rather well. The jealousy was an issue but she knew how to suppress that. She held up her phone again, scrolling down through the numbers and dialing Lennox to confirm she was going. The soldier's voice on the other end was welcomed as she told him she would be there and he offered to send her a ride since she was one of the first friends of Ironhide since his arrival on earth.

After being told a time to expect her ride, she hung up with Lennox and pushed herself up straighter, picking up the newspaper showing Sam standing with the Autobots in front of the White House with the President and a few foreign diplomats standing with them. It seems that the Autobots were now considered a part of Earth and while the countries had leaders or diplomats, Sam would stand for the robots and make the communications between the officials since everyone knew he was their most trusted comrade.

Was Carly standing somewhere off of the photo looking on with other people at this moment? She shook her head, dismissing the green monster of jealousy and standing up; retreating to her room where she pulled her suitcase out from beneath her bed and started to pack for Washington. Whatever happens, she would be composed and deal with anything the Autobots might have held against her when she got there. It was pointless to worry about being rejected when Optimus had given his permission and no one ever challenged his word. Ever.

* * *

><p>Morning came with a low rumble outside of the apartment complex. Mikaela was puzzled at the revving of an engine outside and went to the front door to find the source. She was surprised to see a familiar yellow Camaro sitting in the parking lot in front of her door. The sight of him thrilled her and she rushed outside to greet him but hallway through her jog she slowed to a stop, realizing the Autobot might not have shared the same feeling at their reunion. She stepped up in front of the car and slipped her hands into her pockets, looking at the windshield while the car idled before her.<p>

"Hey Bee..." she greeted cautiously but as casually as she could muster. "You still angry with me?"

"Nah," the radio said, "I don't hate you…but it's been…really hard to…deal with it…all."

The familiar tuning in of different radio stations forming sentences with different voices drew a smile to her lips and she nodded, walking over and resting her hand upon the hood. "I'm sorry, Bee. Would you believe me if I said I did it for the best?"

"Well I may be off my rocker for saying this, but I believe ya." His radio quoted.

Mikaela turned and went back inside to grab her suitcase, shutting the door behind her and approaching the car, setting her things into the back seat and walking around to the passenger's side but Bumblebee held the door shut, opening the driver's side with an encouraging rumble. She grinned at the robot's memory and jogged around the front of the car; climbing in behind the wheel and wrapping her hands around it. "Thanks, Bee."

God it was good to be behind the wheel of a car for longer than three seconds. Mikaela recalled driving vehicles into the garage to work on them but they were never hers to drive. Bumblebee wasn't her car either, but here she was controlling the steering and pushing the pedal with her own foot while the car roared in approval with its computerized engine that practically made sweet music to her ears even when he used the radio to communicate with her during their drive. When she grew tired, Bee took over for her as a sort of hands free cruise control while she relaxed against the seat, checking out the changes in his interior since her last time inside. He updated himself with every passing year it seemed ever since people made fun of his previous 70's Camaro appearance. The muscle car look was good on him but she did think about his rusty faded body once in a while. That's where it all started after all.

"Whose gonna drive you home?" she sang quietly to herself but cut the words off when she was reminded of how tone deaf she sounded when she sang. "Sorry Bee, I'm drifting down memory lane, I think."

The radio scanned through and the song she had sung began to play as if the radio stations knew she would be thinking about it for him to find. The sound of the sappy old love song made her laugh and she stroked the passenger seat affectionately, patting it in gratitude while she shut her eyes and recollected that afternoon. She was walking along the side of the road after ditching Trent when he refused to let her drive and treated her like a trophy wife. She was striding home in a huff, annoyed and tired but within seconds Sam pulled up beside her in his "new" car with the coincidental song playing on the radio before she climbed in and Sam switched it off. It was amazing she still remembered it.

"Bee, how is he?"

The radio turned away from one song to another that started off with a whistle before the words began: "You know I can't smile without you…can't smile without you…"

Mikaela smacked the wheel and the car laughed with a sporadic buzzing sound and sped up a little more along the highway. "You're not funny." She said but smiled in spite of herself. "He's happy, isn't he? That girlfriend of his is pretty hot, so why wouldn't he be happy?"

The radio changed again, "Oh Marian, you had to go and get yourself kidnapped." Harrison Ford's voice grumbled through the speakers and Mikaela laughed.

"Oh come on, sometimes girls can't help it. It's hard to protect yourself from giant evil robots, Bee." Though she did want to chalk that up as Bee making a point, she never got kidnapped by the Decepticons. Sam was attacked by Megatron while she could only stand by and watch but she was never the one kidnapped. But Mikaela didn't know the story behind the kidnapping. The papers didn't cover that stuff. She only knew about it because the news mentioned it briefly before focusing on the couple's involvement in helping destroy the pillars with Optimus delivering the final blow. "You know what? You're right, she got kidnapped. But let's keep that between us." She nodded, frowning at the thought of the blond with the over-sized lips and thick neck. Well, Mikaela wasn't perfect but she could be a little mean to the woman she hadn't met yet in her own mind. She would play nice when they got there. "You like her too, Bee. Admit it."

Humming in response, the car slowed its pace a little and inclined the seat back for its human rider. She sighed, leaning back into it and staring up at the low ceiling. "Bee, I'm glad you're not pissed at me, but what about everyone else? I think everyone pretty much dropped me once Sam and I were done. You can't blame me for being scared if I ticked off several giant robots capable of stomping me into a grease stain, can you?"

Bumblebee offered a low rumble and she nodded her head a little, shutting her eyes. She didn't know if the sounds meant anything, but it sounded reassuring compared to the worries cluttering her brain. She knew that Wheelie and Brain wouldn't just watch her idly if they saw her around. They would definitely say something to her. Which was why it was a good thing she brought her torch lighter with her. Wheelie's eye may have been repaired but she could always take it out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Please read the bold. You might get a nice surprise if you liked this short story.**

**I do not own Transformers. I did not create the Transformers. I am just a fan of the Hasbro creations. So that means that I have a little forgiveness for making any character act out of character by accident, correct? I am not perfect, this story is not perfect, but I hope you still enjoy it. From one fan to another.**

**More bold at the bottom. PLEASE READ IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Look, I know you're just acting under orders, Bee, but I would appreciate it if you told me you would be driving off to pick up my ex-girlfriend." Sam spoke rapidly while he tried to find his wallet while tying his tie at the same time. "I would just like to be informed of these things. You guys are supposed to tell me these kinds of things, right? That's my job now, isn't it?"<p>

"Sam," the British accent of Carly Spencer made the youth freeze and she wrapped her arms around him, patting his shoulder with one hand while resting her chin on the other. "You said that you wouldn't be upset."

"I know, I know, Carly." Sam sighed, rubbing his face, "I just—it's been, I don't know, Bee, what's it been? Two years? Yeah, two years since we last seen each other."

"And that is plenty of time to forgive and forget, Sam." Carly said soothingly, stroking his cheek with her index finger. She released him and maneuvered past him to the freight elevator where Bumblebee was sitting inside, not daring to crawl into the home after his previous experience with the chandelier. She reached up and patted his armored cheek before twisting back to face Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've never been to a funeral like this, Sam. Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling his jacket on and shoving his wallet into his pocket, his nerves settled with the sobering thought of Ironhide being gone. The Twins seemed to pass out of existence as if they never were there to begin with when Sentinel attacked NEST headquarters. Apparently, Skids engaged him first and was killed almost immediately while Mudflap sprung into action trying to avenge his twin, only to be blown away without a blink on Sentinel's part. Their deaths passed out of thought though since the events unfolded rather rapidly the moment the old Prime went crazy on them and took off with the pillars. They were able to properly grieve and bury them now, a few days after the events occurred.

It wasn't right leaving their bodies alone. No matter how chaotic things were, everyone was frustrated with it after the world was safe and time wasn't pressed anymore. But Sam wasn't the only one who knew Ironhide or the Twins. In fact, Mikaela was a reason he met them in the first place.

"I wouldn't have gotten a car to begin with if I didn't want the girl." Sam murmured, glancing at his keys on the counter that he hardly needed but picked them up anyway. He liked Banes all of his school life practically, watching her since first grade and growing up with her hardly knowing her but always understanding that there was more to her than meets the eye. When he discovered cars were the way to get girls, he pounced on the idea, begging his father for one until they came to an agreement that pushed him into saver mode and he studied feverishly to make sure he had two A's. He got Bumblebee as a result and with him came the rest of the Autobots shortly afterwards. Now, he knew they wanted his grandfather's glasses but how would it have happened if he wasn't looking for a car?

"Sam, we should go." Carly coaxed, "It's time."

* * *

><p>Mikaela swallowed, tugging at the pencil skirt uncomfortably behind the cover of the NEST officers in uniform. She wasn't used to donning strict clothing like this. The officers would perform a military funeral for the fallen Autobot team members to memorialize them but the trio had already been buried by their robotic comrades the night before as it was their dearest friends who they knew the longest out of any human. For the time being, the Autobots were in vehicle form driving in a slow procession towards the edge of the burial site. Mikaela followed along with Sam beside her, Lennox and Epps behind them and followed by the rest of the NEST team. Government officials that had enough heart to respect their saviors stood around the massive graves with Carly waiting beside the British embassador to which she had been reassigned to after losing her previous job for obvious reasons.<p>

Standing beside Sam again felt almost as if they never separated by how tigtly he held her hand when they walked. Why they joined hands she was not sure, she hardly noticed anything but the dark rectangles of dirt marking the grave sites of the three buried Autobots. Even if she prided herself for being a strong young woman, she was struggling to hold back tears while she walked and was vaguely aware of Sam's grip on her hand. This wasn't about them, this was the friends of the deceased trying to find means of not bawling their eyes out in front of everyone.

They circled the graves and Sam released her hand, looking down at Ironhide's resting place while Carly stood beside him keeping her head slightly bowed. Mikaela glanced over at them, taking a deep breath to fight back the urge to sob, she looked determined not to cry but others might have mistaken it for anger if they caught her looking at Carly in that moment. The woman was tall, blond, and supermodel-esque with big lips that had no shape and big blue eyes that made her think they were almost the same color as her own. But she was also radiant, almost like she was glowing with light compared to her who was more fit for a seedy garage in comparison.

Mikaela lowered her eyes again, focusing on Ironhide. She slowly couched down even though she could hear Lennox speaking about the Autobots, she didn't focus on it, recalling the first visual of Ironhide's sleek but powerful black form approaching them through the alleyways. Resting her hands on the dirt, she dug her fingers into it slightly, wishing she would feel traces of metal underneath but found nothing. Sam was suddenly beside her, an arm coming about her and she turned her head to look at him. His face was just as striken as her own, a tear already sliding down his cheek and his eyes glassy from the efforts to hold them back.

She cracked then, drawing her hand out of the dirt and disreguarding the soil still on her fingers, she covered her face with a hand and sobbed into her palm. Sam continued to hold his arm around her and she was grateful for the comforting gesture but at the same time, it hurt to have that kindness after what she had done. What she did in hopes of saving the Autobots from being discovered. It was wasted. And this funeral was poof nothing was going to change it back. But even with that in mind, she sank against his side until they fully knelt on the ground, Mikaela trying to hide her tears with her hand while Sam rubbed her shoulder and wept right along with her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me come, Optimus." Mikaela said, her voice a little weary but steady as she spoke. "I know it's hard for you guys to put up with me."<p>

"No, Mikaela, your presence here would have been what Ironhide would have wanted. You were with us in the beginning, it is only right that you see us off when we meet our end." Optimus Prime said gently, lowering himself to keel before her as he spoke to devote his attention. "We do not hold human relationship alternations above our own friendships with them."

She nodded a little, looking up at the robotic organism before her. This awe-inspiring creation of a world lightyears away from their own that called her a friend in spite of her severe efforts in trying to push them away years ago. "Optimus, when I broke up with Sam, I…I had to do it." She began but the leader of the Autobots held up his hand and shook his head.

"You do not need to explain yourself. We understand your reasons, and we are grateful for your efforts."

"But it didn't help, Optimus." She frowned, turning slightly towards the entrance of the NEST hanger where they had all gathered after the service. "The Autobots were supposed to be safe. If I didn't hide Brain and Wheelie with me, the Decepticons wouldn't have found out about their betrayal. I sent them here to keep them safe and I broke up with Sam beforehand so that they would know I had no reason to be connected anymore. I thought you guys would remain under the radar like you always do but then I heard about Ironhide and the Twins…"

"The fault is mine." Optimus said gravely, standing up again with his head hanging a little lower than he normally held it. "I trusted Sentinel to be on our side, he was my mentor during the war…he was the one who passed on the title of Prime to me. I thought that we had a chance with his resurrection and the discovery of the Ark. But, I was wrong."

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for this too." Miakaela sighed, standing beside him and setting her hand upon his armor. "Look, I don't want to be a hypocrite but I have to say this. Don't blame yourself. I know it's hard to get it off your mind, but I think you'll get over it in time."

"Perhaps you are right. But if I am to let this go, you must learn to let go of your own guilt as well." He pointed down at her and she smiled slightly, crossing her arms.

"You first." She challenged.

"Easy," he cautioned but she could hear a more joking undertone in his voice when he spoke. He regained his normal tone when he spoke again however, "When you decide to depart, I will escort you back to your home."

"The leader of the Autobots is personally driving me home? I'm flattered." She touched her chest above her heart. It was good to speak easily with him, something that she rarely was able to do since most of their time together was during times with Decepticons shooting at them or dangerous missions were hanging over their heads. Yeah. This was a nice alternative.

Optimus approached the entryway to the hanger but as he walked, Ratchet asked for him to pause for a moment. He turned around to face his fellow Autobot as he approached. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Optimus, the human scientist Dr. Phillip Pullman has requested for permission to work on a project he is particularly eager to commence." Ratchet explained, bracing his hands on his hips, "I told him I would confer with you before giving the final word. It is a rather fanatic idea in my opinion."

"What is this project that you speak of?" he crossed his arms, "Why does he require assistance from us?"

"Well," Ratchet sighed, glancing back at the chamber doors belonging to the lab of the doctor in question. He had set up shop in the hanger to study the Autobots since their arrival on earth and Ratchet was rater perturbed by his presence since he never liked the idea of humans poking and prodding in areas under his armor he wasn't too fond of being touched. "He says it is a means of alternate transport for us if he accomplishes the desired outcome."

Optimus shook his head, "Until I return from taking Mikaela back to her home, I want you to defer the project further until Dr. Pullman enlightens us further on his plans."

"Very well, but I am not to be held responsible for what I may do if he harasses me further on it until your return."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what's this now? The cliffhanger to another story?<br>**

**Right now I am writing another fiction for the movies involving Optimus and the Autobots finding a new set of Alternate Forms to take on. This story will be much longer and harder to stay true to the movieverse alone. If you guys want to read it, please review. There is some OC relations but aw we all know, this is a fanfiction site so that's bound to happen whether we like it or not. I am also thinking about coaxing Sam and Mikaela back together. But that's not going to happen unless I get feedback. Otherwise this story will just be my little Optimus Prime fix. I've spent many nights already writing several chapters of it so feedback would be awesome. A simple "DO IT" would be nice but you can also help control the story. For now we'll start with some basics.**

**1. Should the Autobots recieve more help from the remaining Autobots "taking refuge among the stars"?**

**2. Should Carly be back in Britain working for the British Embassy but maintain her relationship with Sam in a familiar long-distance relationship?**

**3. Should Ratchet have a hand in creating the Autobots' optional other forms?**

**4. Should Starscream be brought back?**

**And the big one...  
><strong>

**5. Should Megatron return?**


End file.
